


Once Upon a Time in New York City

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angel has a heart, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Still New Here, Maybe a little OOC, Uncle Stolas, but I know there’s lots of fluff, he spoils Charlie so much, i have no idea what this is, young Charlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Stolas is tasked with taking young Charlie away from Pentagram City for the Extermination, his plans are somewhere a little different than Imp City.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Once Upon a Time in New York City

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have….no idea what this is?? It just showed up at random after rewatching both the Hazbin and Helluva Boss pilots and I’m just rolling with it I guess. On the note of Helluva, Stolas is not a favorite of mine, I don’t hate him but I don’t love him but after seeing a few fics where he is considered Charlie’s ‘uncle’ and probably being one of few demons Lucifer would trust with Charlie if he and Lilith were needed elsewhere during an Extermination. Long explanation short, I don’t know what this idea is but I’m going with it.

Charlie watched over her uncle Stolas’ shoulder, tiny brows furrowing as her Father and Mother shared a look before turning away and walking through a door that hadn’t been there a moment ago. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy spending time with her uncle, he always had stories to tell and books to read, but this was the first time she’d been made to leave the manor on this particular day of the year.

“Where are they going?”

Stolas paused in his walking as he waved the hand not holding Charlie to open a portal, but he didn’t step through yet.

“Don’t worry my dear Charlie, your parents just have business to deal with. I have a special day planned for us this visit.”

Charlie’s eyes lit up as she looked at her uncle and a smile stretched her little face.

“Really?!”

The owl demon nodded with a chuckle as he gestured to the portal drawing Charlie’s attention to it before she could notice the shaking just beyond the manor walls.

“Indeed little one, we are going to visit the living world.”

Charlie’s smile fell a little as a little hand messed with her hair.

“The living world? Like with humans?”

Stolas nodded, shifting the young girl to his other arm using his free hand to gently tilt her chin up and meet her eyes.

“That’s right my dear, what’s the matter I thought you of all demons would love the chance to see humans in their own world.”

Charlie worried her lip looking at the portal then back at her uncle.

“But we’ll still look like demons, won’t that scare them?”

The owl demon couldn't help his smile as he lightly tapped the small princess on the nose earning a giggle.

“Normally yes but I’ve made it so that once we step through this gateway we will look like any other human, they won’t know we are demons.”

Charlie’s eyes went wide in amazement as she looked at the portal again breaking into an excited smile.

“They really won’t know?”

Stolas shook his head, barely glancing away when the sounds from outside began drawing closer, louder.

“Not a chance. Are you ready?”

Charlie nodded excitedly earning a chuckle from the owl demon as he stepped through the portal. A strange tingly sort of feeling washed over Charlie as they walked through the portal and a bright light made her close her eyes, when she opened them again she took a moment to examine her new appearance. Her white skin was now a soft peach color, her blonde hair was still the same but it was a little longer, her red dress had turned soft pink, and her shoes were now shiny black MaryJanes. She smiled excitedly looking up at her uncle and gasped with wide eyes.

Stolas’ owl-like appearance had changed completely, his skin was a soft olive, his blue feathers were replaced with a similarly colored button down shirt and black slacks, his features were still pointed but softly, and his eyes were now deep blue.

“Wow!”

Stolas chuckled at Charlie’s reaction before setting her on her feet holding her hand.

“Like I said my dear, now we look like humans so they won’t even think we are demons. Shall we explore?”

The little princess nodded excitedly giggling as her uncle led her out of the alley they were in and out onto a sidewalk. As they emerged Charlie was awestruck seeing so many humans walking the street, no two dressed the same or looking the same, cars and busses filled the streets and there was so much noise. Stolas gave her a moment to adjust before he began walking leading her away from most of the hustle and bustle to a quieter area of shops and town houses.

Charlie looked into the window of one of the shops and her eyes widened seeing a beautiful blue dress, she didn’t even realize she’d stopped walking until Stolas kneeled next to her looking at the dress.

“Do you like that one my dear?”

Charlie nodded and nearly squealed when her uncle scooped her up and held her in the air above his head.

“Then let’s go in and see if we can’t find one for you!”

Charlie giggled as he lowered her back down to hold her on his hip as they entered the store. Once inside he set her down to explore while he talked to the shop owner. For a little bit Charlie explores the shop looking at the many outfits in pure amazement before the sound of kids laughing caught her ear. She glanced back at her uncle, he and the shop owner were talking about the blue dress she’d be back inside before he knew she was gone. Smiling she ran to the door and after pushing with all her tiny strength it opened letting her out onto the sidewalk.

She looked around until she saw a group of kids that seemed to be a bit older than her human form throwing a ball between each other in all kinds of silly ways. As she watched a boy threw the ball to another boy who failed to catch it so instead it rolled over to Charlie bumping into her foot. She bent down and picked up the ball before looking at the other kids, a little girl smiled at her and held up her hands.

“Throw it over here!”

Charlie bit her lip and mustered as much strength as she could and threw the ball, blushing when it flew only a few feet and rolled the rest of the way to the other girl. She picked it up with a bright smile.

“That was a pretty good throw! You wanna play with us?”

Charlie broke out into an excited smile and nodded running over to the group giggling as they began tossing the ball again occasionally passing it to her to throw. She was having so much fun she didn’t even notice how far they’d wandered from the shop until the sound of honking was suddenly very loud making her jump and look around.

“Uh-oh.”

The other kids didn’t even seem to notice she’d stopped playing and was no longer following them as they took off running down the street. Charlie looked around herself, wild tears forming in her eyes, she had no idea where she was or how to get back to where her uncle was probably noticing she was missing. She squatted down as the tears started rolling down her cheeks and squeaking sobs broke from her chest, what was she going to do?! How was she going to get home?! Far too lost in crying panic Charlie didn't notice a shadow fall over her as someone followed the sounds of her sobs. She nearly screamed when a hand touched her shoulder making her look up through teary eyes.

Standing in front of her was possibly one of the prettiest human men she’d ever seen. He couldn’t have been more than 18, he was tall and lean, his skin was pale but not sickly so, he had freckles lightly dusted over his cheeks and nose, his blonde hair was silky looking as it curled lightly to frame his face, and his eyes were a really pretty light blue with bits of green and grey. What threw Charlie for a bit of a loop was that he was wearing a pink sweater, black pants, and black heels that added to his already impressive stature. He was also wearing make up, red lipstick, winged eyeliner that was sharp and clean, a little blush and magenta eyeshadow that made his eyes pop. He was very pretty.

“Ya okay kid? Are ya lost?”

Charlie sniffled, rubbing at her eyes and cheeks as she nodded. The young man looked around before kneeling down to her level offering a soft smile.

“Hey it’s okay. My names Anthony, what’s yours?”

Charlie gave her own small smile.

“Charlotte but I don’t like that fancy name, I like Charlie.”

Anthony chuckled holding out his hand to her.

“Well Charlie you can call me Angel.”

Charlie looked at his hand and after a moment placed her tiny hand in his blushing when he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles before beaming at her, she couldn’t help it she gave her own beaming smile back. Angel looked around them before meeting Charlie’s eyes again.

“Now ya said you were lost, do you remember where ya came from?”

Charlie nodded looking around them.

“I was in a store with my uncle, a store with a pretty blue dress in the window.”

Angel thought for a moment before snapping looking excited, if only for Charlie’s sake.

“You musta been in Redgie’s place! I know exactly the store.”

Charlie bounced excitedly as Angel stood tall again still holding her hand in his own.

“You do? Angel can you take me there?!”

The young man chuckled but nodded.

“Sure thing kiddo, stay close though don’t want ya gettin’ even more lost.”

Charlie nodded, wrapping her tiny hand around his finger earning a soft smile as they began walking away from the busy streets. It only took a few minutes before Charlie could see the familiar storefront making her bounce excitedly, her uncle had to be so worried! Angel carefully took his hand back as they reached the door and looked in, there was only one other person in the shop besides the owner but he looked down at Charlie pointing inside.

“Is that guy your uncle Charlie?”

Charlie nodded pressing her hands to the glass door.

“Yes! That’s uncle Stolas!”

Angel nodded, kneeling down again drawing Charlie’s attention to him.

“Now that you’re back where ya should be I’m gonna go back to work. Stay outta trouble okay kiddo?”

Charlie nodded before shifting from foot to foot making Angel raise an eyebrow at her.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

Charlie shook her head blushing a bit, offering a soft smile.

“Can I...I wanna thank you for helping me.”

Angel still looked confused but it quickly faded as he suddenly had to keep from falling on his ass as Charlie launched herself at him in a hug, her little arms wrapping around his neck tightly and she buried her face into the soft sweater on his shoulder. After being stunned for a moment Angel chuckled wrapping his arms gently around her returning the hug.

“Don’t mention it _Piccola principessa_.”

Charlie pulled back from the hug furrowing her brow, whatever he’d called her sounded pretty but she didn’t know what it meant. Before she could ask Angel separates them and stood opening the door for her with a kind smile.

“Now you better go before your uncle gets worried.”

Charlie hesitated still wanting a translation but before she could as she heard Stolas calling for her. With a final smile and wave to Angel she ran into the store and to her uncle’s side beaming and bouncing. Stolas seemed to relax as Charlie rushed to his side before he held out a bag to her.

“I think it’s about time we head back home don't you think little one?”

Charlie nodded, taking the bag before giving a yawn rubbing her eye, she was tired from all the running and crying and excitement. Stolas chuckled softly scooping her up and resting his chin on her head as she leaned on his shoulder already starting to fall asleep. Just as they exited the shop Charlie opened her eyes enough to look around and smiled seeing Angel walking down the street, one hand in his pocket while the other held a cigarette. His back was to them but she gave a small wave before curling up in her uncle’s hold drifting off to sleep as they stepped back through a portal back into Hell.

**Decades Later...**

“Hey Angel would you mind lending me a hand, or four?”

The spider demon raised a brow and couldn’t help but chuckle seeing Charlie was struggling to put away some of the groceries on the top shelf of the pantry. He walked over and took the bag from her earning a thankful smile.

“Thanks, normally Niffty helps put things away but she dashed back out for a few things we forgot.”

Angel rolled his eyes playfully as he finished putting things away where they belonged, if only to save himself the annoying scolding he’d get from Niffty if they weren’t in the right spot later.

“Don’t get too used too it, just bein’ helpful like your rules say.”

Charlie playfully raised a brow at him making them both laugh before Angel’s hellphone went off making him pull it from his pocket and sigh.

“That’s my cue, I’ll be back late so don’t worry ‘bout stayin’ up.”

Charlie’s brows furrowed but she didn’t try to stop him as he left the kitchen, his back was to her but she gave a small wave until she heard the front door open and close. She knew Angel said not to wait up but Charlie couldn’t help herself, she was the owner of the hotel and Angel was one of the residence so she already worried for him but it was deeper than that because she knew, everyone knew, more often than not on late nights at the studio he would come home bruised and possibly bleeding.

She waited up in the lobby until well past midnight when the spider demon normally returned. She must have fallen asleep at some point because when she woke it was to the gentle sway of being carried and the potent but not overwhelming scent of perfume and strawberries. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly noted Angel was carrying her bridal style up the stairs away from the lobby, it took another moment for her to realize he was quietly muttering to himself.

“I told ya not to wait up, you’ll hurt your back sleepin’ on the couch that way.”

He gave a small sigh adjusting his hold as he began walking to her room. As they reached the door Charlie was awake enough to shift in his hold to wrap her arms carefully around his neck hugging herself close to him. Angel was surprised at first but it melted away into a chuckle as he returned the hug.

“Thank you Angel.”

The spider demon carefully set her on her feet outside the door.

“Don’t mention it _Piccola principessa_.”

Angel ended the hug and gave her a small smile before he began heading for his own room leaving Charlie staring after him with wide eyes. She’d nearly forgotten that visit to the human world with Stolas so many decades ago but in that moment she was a little girl again, lost in the busy street of the human world being rescued by a very pretty young man wearing a pink sweater.


End file.
